


A Much Needed Vacation

by DarkLady417



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Story of my own self insert that isn't angst, F/M, Self Insert, all it is is a bit of playfull groping? I mean like thighs and butt, mildly suggestive but not really, self insert has hella insecurities, thats it, very sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: After deciding enough is enough, Jen plans a vacation. With all Shiro's been through, she plans to spoil him and make him relax. He plans something to: to help her see herself better.





	A Much Needed Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Space dad needs a vacation. Not much else needs to be said.

Honestly, enough was enough, Jen thought. They were the defenders of the universe so yeah, she gets that. But having been captured by Galra, forced to fight for their entertainment for a year, lost his arm, and a whole list of shit, Shiro deserved a break. The amount that poor man went through was insane and unfair. So Jen decided, as she finalized a few things, he needed a break, a small vacation. She had sent the last of the payment when she felt a hand on her back. She jumped and looked up.

“Shiro!”

“There you are,” he looked to the screen which was now disappearing “What were you doing?”

Jen stood up “Allura wanted me to find a few things from other galaxies as she checked out the other ones.”

Shiro blinked but nodded, a soft smile crossing his face as he then tugs her into his arms “Alright then princess, I just wanted to see you and make sure you were okay”

Jen smiled softly and kissed his cheek “And you can see I'm completely fine. Now I got to get this info to Allura, so I'll see you tonight”

Shiro watched her as she left the room, she looked wasn't a great liar, she was hiding something, which she didn't do usually. He could only trust her, if it was serious, she would have told him.

 

Dinner rolled around and everyone was sitting at the table, having some delicious food made by Hunk, their very talented chef. Lance was making cute little flirts at Ana, who blushed and giggled at them. Allura and Coran were comparing that food to theirs from Altea. Pidge and Keith were making sly snarky comments about Lance as he flirted with his already girlfriend. Jen was talking to Hunk about his delicious food, wide smiles on their faces as they did. Shiro eyed Jen, she looked like she had something planned, and he was right. Once they finished dinner, she stood up.

“Okay, I have one quick thing to say”

“What's up Jen?” Lance asked 

“I only told Allura, Ana, and Coran but Keith is going to be in charge for a while”

Shiro’s eyes widened as Keith's eyes bugged out and stared at Jen “What?! Why!!”

“Because Shiro will be coming with me for two earth weeks. We're going on a vacation”

Shiro looked at his blonde girlfriend “Jen, we can't-”

“Try me. I already got everything set, paid for, and got the okay from Allura. I'm sure Keith can cover you for a few days”

Shiro sighed and smiled “Alright...I won't win this. Let's go”

Jen grinned, this was going to be fun.

 

The next quintent rolled around, Jen and Shiro were with their few bags and standing outside Black, saying goodbye to the others. Shiro was giving Keith a few tips as Jen gave her best friend a hug goodbye and gave her goodbyes to the others. They soon got onto Black and Shiro turned to Jen after they put their bags down.

“So where are we going?”

Jen smiled at him, leaning near the controls “You’ll see. Now sit down”

Shiro quirked his eyebrow at her but did as told. He blushed, like Jen, when she sat between his legs and leaned up against him. He leaned to grab the controls, but Jen grabbed them first, the Black Lion lighting up, surprising Shiro.

“Black is letting you fly her?”

She looked at her boyfriend “Black agrees that you need a break too, and since I know how to get there, it's best if I drive”

Shiro blinked but smiled, wrapping his arms around her hips and held her close. She beamed at him before taking off. They soon arrived at the planet, it was a mix of beautiful blues; soft dusty blue for the sand, a deep one for the water, even the houses were blues. Even the setting sun, were shades of blue. They soon landed near a gorgeous house, where three figures were standing. The couple grabbed their things and got out of the large lion, who put her particle barrier up as soon as they were out. The figures, who look like a mix of Alkaris and Balmerans, came over to greet them. 

“Greetings! Welcome to Ocenaia” one greeted them bowing “We are honored to have the cosmic mage and the Black Paladin on our planet”

Shiro smiled at the name they called Jen, none of them liked when they called Jen a witch. Jen smiled softly and nodded, greeting them and thanking them for letting them stay on the planet. The head of the greeting committee, Antalo, informed them of all they could do on the planet; swim, relax in their beach house, explore some of the many caves, hike, even go deep sea diving. Shiro had to say he was honestly excited for this. It’s been so long since he had a time to rest, he really looked forward to it. He was also glad that Jen was here with him. Some, what would be akin to bell boys, came and brought their bags into their beautiful beach house. Their house was soft blues with many open windows that let much light enter. Their kitchen was big and so was their living room. They had three bedrooms, Jen had them put Shiro’s luggage into the master bedroom and was going to have hers put into a nearby room.

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked with a smile, tugging her to him

“Well, I doubted you wanted to share the room with me, even less so a bed…” Jen said softly

Shiro chuckled and looked at bell boys “Put hers with mine please”

They did and they explored the rest of the house. They also had an extra bathroom as well as a large private room. In that room, they had a hot tub, a few benches near it, a queen sized sun bed, as well as a few other little things around. The panels on the room could be changed to whatever they wanted, whether it be the night sky or such. The house truly was beautiful. Shiro felt bad, at first, that the rest of the team wasn’t here to enjoy this with them.

“So, we’ll  be here for a month, what do you want to do first?” Jen asked him

Shiro eyed the hot tub “Would you want to go in the hot tub? It was quite a long ride out”

Jen smiled and nodded “Sure, go ahead and get changed, I’ll use my magic to change and I’ll set the panels up”

Shiro chuckled and kissed her forehead “Okay, I’ll be back in a few doboshs”

He went back to the room and slipped into a pair of black swim trunks before heading to the kitchen. He whipped up something for them to drink, it is a vacation after all. He made Jen a Pina Colada and himself a Lime Sherbet mix. He had it before and he really enjoyed it. He was surprised that there were Earth ingredients in here. He figured Jen magicked them while he wasn’t looking. He shook his head with a soft smile on his face before grabbing the drinks and heading to the room.

“Jen I’m back and I have-” He stopped talking when he saw inside

Jen, his short but thick girlfriend, was wearing a bikini, one things she swore to him she’d never wear. It was a halter that went behind her neck, the straps that went around her neck and just below her chest were a dark gray, like the small skirted part of her bottoms, the main color was black and the top had a lining of dark blue. The bikini showed her thick thighs, which he will not deny his eyes lingered at, it showed her slightly protruding stomach, for she didn’t have some flat stomach but he  _ loved  _ her for this, she was so soft and warm. The bikini also accentuated her wide hips and curves as well as her chest, which the top gave some cleavage to. He had to do all he could to not oogle and drool over her. She looked  _ beautiful _ . Her face was red and she was trying to cover herself.

“I look ridiculous!” she went to change it with her magic, but Shiro put their drinks down and pulled her close, stopping her.

“Don’t even think about it” he said softly, before wrapping his arms around her

“Shiro, people with my body shouldn’t _wear_ bikinis…”

He quirked his eyebrow at her, his hands sliding down and gently groping a her thighs, making her squeak a bit. He pressed a soft kiss against her jaw before pressing one against her lips, his one hand slipping up to her mid back pressing her close. She sighed against his lips and pulled back when he did. He lowered both arms so they were secure around her hips and kissed her forehead.

“Now let’s get into the hot tub..”

“But..”   
“No buts, you have no idea how  _ stunning  _ you look in that” he leaned and pressed another kiss to her jaw “Now come on”

He led her into the hot tub, him going in first then gently leading her in after him. She had already started the jets, so the nice hot water and jets felt  _ great  _ on his stiff back. Jen made the sky so it was a dark earth night sky, heh she knew him well. Jen grabbed the drinks and brought them over to him, putting his behind him and taking a sip of hers. Shiro smiled softly waiting for her to finish and putting it down before pulling him into his lap. She squeaked as Shiro held her, her knees on either side of his hips.

“Y-Your affectionate today..”   
“My incredible girlfriend planned a month vacation behind my back on a gorgeous planet with just about everything I love being there. And the best part is it’s only me and her” his fingers slid down her thighs and up her sides with a soft smile “How can I not be so happy and affectionate?”   
Her face was a soft pink but smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck “You push yourself too far Shiro. You’ve been through so much. I plan on spoiling you this whole trip” 

She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his lips which he returned eagerly. His fingers trailed up her spine as she gripped a bit of his hair, both pressing against each other. He broke his lips off from hers and moved down, pressing kisses against her neck. He was so glad now, that the others weren’t here. They _finally_ got some alone time, some he desperately wanted to have with her. His hands ventured down to her thighs before squeezing them gently, causing a squeak to come from her.

“God I love your thighs…” Shiro murmured as and pressed a kiss to where her heart was, Jen now kneeling on each side

She looked at him, her face a bright red. He brought her down for another kiss as his hands squeezed her behind, eliciting a gasp from her, and pulled her close. The two sat there like that, with wandering hands, sweet kisses, and soft touches. Jen soon laid her head onto Shiro’s chest, him gently rubbing her back and she looked up to him.

“Want to move to the bed over there?” 

Shiro didn’t answer but scooped her into his arms and brought her to the bed. He playfully tossed her onto it, making her squeal a bit and laugh once he got on and playfully started kissed her face. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling. Shiro smiles softly at her, so happy to see her with such a big smile on her face. It made him happy to see her so happy. Jen tugged him so he laid his head on her chest, thus him laying on top of her. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. He sighed against her, relaxing with her touch. 

“I guess I really did need a break…”

Jen laughed a bit “You’re just noticing that? It’s why I didn’t want the others here...I mean it was kinda presumptuous of me to assume you’d want me here-”

“Jen, there is no other I would want right now with me, besides you” 

Her breath hitched, causing a few tears to form, which he quickly wiped away. He cupped her cheek in his hand and looked at her.

“Your goal is to make me relax right? Well, my goal is to rid you of those insecurities. I’ll make sure you see how beautiful you are” 

Her face was a bright pink but cupped her hand over his and kissed it. He smiled softly and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. They pulled away, both sharing a sweet smile. If this was the first day, Shiro couldn’t wait to see what would happen next.


End file.
